Fry's Bad Romance
by CobraBillyJoe
Summary: What if Lady Gaga became part of the Futurama Gang? What if Fry used to know Lady Gaga? What if I stopped asking random questions? R&R (T for stuff)
1. The Beginning of the Weirdness

Ladies and Gentleman, She is, Lady Gaga!

_I can't help my self_

_I'm in love, _

_And when I get back from outer space_

_I'm gonna punch him in his face_

_If he's the moon_

_Then I'm eclipsed _

_I'm so lunar, yeah, when _

_I get to him _

_I'll run him over with my rocket ship_

_My eyeliner runs in constellations _

_For you dear _

_If only I could reboot my mechanical heart _

_I'd think clear_

_Baby I'm feeling so out of this world, _

_Baby with you I'm a different girl _

_Ohhh, ohhh, ohh, you're my future love_

_Baby, could we make a home in the stars? _

_Maybe somewhere in a galaxy far? _

_Ohh, ohhh, ohh you're my future love_

_Ohohohoh, I want your fu-fu-fu-fu future love _

_I want your fu-fu-fu-fu future love, _

_Would you be my fu-fu-fu-fu future love? _

_I want your fu-fu-fu-fu future love _

_Would you be my fu-fu-fu future man? _

_Would you put me in your fu- future plans?_

_I want a fu-fu-fu future man_

* * *

Fry, Leela, and Bender were watching TV at the Planet Express, when a history program came on. Fry wasn't really paying attention to the program, until 'AwesomeCon' 2013 was mentioned.

"Anyone who didn't attend the 2013 convention is a _loser_" said the TV announcer

And in that moment, Fry decided he NEEDED to go to that convention.

"Guys, I really want to go to that convention" said Fry "and not just because I don't want to be a loser…"

"You're already a loser" said Bender

"Hey!" Fry scoffed "I'm not a loser…"

"Good news everyone!" Professor Farnsworth "I have invented a time machine that can take you both forwards and backwards in time"

"Yes!" yelled Fry

"What's he excited about?" asked Farnsworth

"Professor, can I go back to 2013 with that machine, and go to AwesomeCon? Please?" asked Fry, pleadingly

"Oh, okay, yes" replied Farnsworth

_A Time Travel Montage Later…_

"We're here!" Fry practically ran out of the ship before it was completely landed. The crew went inside and checked the place out.

"Wow…" mouthed Fry

* * *

Lady Gaga was preparing for her performance at AwesomeCon 2013. Small performance, but who cares! Lady Gaga (hee hee, nicknames) just loves performing. She put on her heart shaped sunglasses, and walked over to get on stage.

"I don't speak German, but I can if you like.

_Ich schleiban austa be clair,_

_es kumpent madre monstère,_

_aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,_

_begun be üske but-bair,_

_Ich schleiban austa be clair,_

_es kumpent madre monstère,_

_aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,_

_begun be üske but-bair,_

_I'll take you out tonight,_

_Say whatever you like,_

_Scheiβe, scheiβe be mine,_

_Scheiβe be mine,_

_Put on a show tonight,_

_Do whatever you like,_

_Scheiβe, scheiβe be mine,_

_Scheiβe be mine,_

_When I'm on a mission, _

_I rebuke my condition,_

_If you're a strong female,_

_You don't need permission,_

_I- I wish that I could dance on a single prayer,_

_I- I wish I could be strong,_

_Without permission, yeah,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh oh,_

_Without the scheiβe, yeah,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh oh,_

_Without the scheiβe, yeah,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh oh,_

_Without the scheiβe, yeah,_

I don't speak German but I wish I could,

_I-I-I,_

_I-I-I,_

_I don't speak German,_

_I-I-I,_

_But I can if you like,_

_I- I wish that I could dance on a single prayer,_

_I- I wish I could be strong,_

_Without permission, yeah,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh oh,_

_Without the scheiβe, yeah,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh oh,_

_Without the scheiβe, yeah,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh oh,_

_Without the scheiβe, yeah,_

_Ich schleiban austa be clair,_

_es kumpent madre monstère,_

_aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,_

_begun be üske but-bair, _

_Ich schleiban austa be clair,_

_es kumpent madre monstère,_

_aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,_

_begun be üske but-bair, _

_Ich schleiban austa be clair,_

_es kumpent madre monstère,_

_aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,_

_begun be üske but-bair,"_

* * *

Fry was walking through the convention, not really paying attention to where he was going. He got distracted by something, and bumped into someone.

"Oh, uh sorry…Lady Gaga?" Fry said, confusedly

"It's okay….Hey…You know, you look like my old friend Fry…" said Lady Gaga

"My name is Fry…" said Fry "And, you know, your voice kind of sounds like my old friend Luanne's voice…"

"That's my real name*…" said Lady Gaga, or should I say…._Luanne?_ (*Not actually her real name)

Both Fry and Lady Gaga had a moment of realization.

"There's no way it could possibly be you, could it?" asked Lady Gaga

"Depends…Are you the Luanne I'm thinking of? If you are, then yes, it is me. But if there's just some sort of really weird coincidence, or this is some strange alternate universe, then no" replied Fry

Lady Gaga took of her sunglasses. She looked Fry in the eyes. That's all it took for Fry to know. It was her.

"Luanne!" Fry hugged her, which he hadn't done since 1996. And I guess he _really _missed her, because he was squeezing her like he'd probably never see her again

"Um, Fry, you're squeezing me too tight…"

"Just two more seconds, please…I haven't seen you in 16 years!"

"For me it's only been 4 years…If you don't count the weird time skip that sent me to '08 from '96" Lady Gaga mumbled "Anyways, what have you been up to?"

"I've been in the future" said Fry

"You're kidding me" said Lady Gaga

"No, Lu, I'm not kidding. I've really been in the year 3012" said Fry

"Okay, then prove it" said Lady Gaga

"I will, you can come meet my friends!" said Fry, as he picked Lady Gaga up, and took her over to Bender and Leela. He set her down, and she was pissed off.

"I didn't say you could just pick me up like that!" said Lady Gaga

"Sorry…Anyways, Luanne, this is Leela and Bender, Bender and Leela, this is Luanne." said Fry

"Is that a robot?" asked Lady Gaga

"Yes" replied Fry

"And you see it too?" said Lady Gaga

"I'm a 'he' not and 'it'" Bender snarled

"Oh, uh, sorry?" said Lady Gaga "Okay Fry, you've proved it. I believe you."

"Yes!" said Fry

"Too bad you'll have to go back soon, though…" said Lady Gaga

"Hey! Why don't you come back with us?" asked Fry

"Well, I don't know…" Lady Gaga considered going to 3012 with them.

"You should! We can catch up on what we've both been doing the past couple of years!" said Fry

"You know what, that sounds great." said Lady Gaga

"C'mon!" Fry grabbed Lady Gaga's hand, and took her to the ship with Leela and Bender, and they went back to 3012.

* * *

A/N:

**I don't own anything but the plot line. I don't own Lady Gaga or her music, and I certainly don't own Futurama.**

**Sorry if this is the most horrible thing you've ever read, it's my first time writing a Futurama fanfic.**

**Anyways, R&R**


	2. Witty Title

Chapter 2

Once Fry, Leela, Bender and Lady Gaga got to 3012, Lady Gaga immediately started asking what everything is and does.

"Hey what's this?" asked Gaga

"It's a toaster" said Leela

"Does it shoot lasers?!" asked Gaga

"No…It's a toaster" replied Leela

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure that it's a toaster."

"Does anything here shoot lasers?"

Bender raised his hand.

"Does something that isn't _rude_ shoot lasers?"

Bender lowered his hand.

"Hey, Luanne, maybe I could show you around just you and me." said Fry

"Uh, heh, sure, why not?" Gaga hesitated

"Okay. C'mon" Fry and Luanne (otherwise known as Lady Gaga) left the Planet Express together, so Fry could show her around.

~Cue somewhat romantic montage~

Fry and Lady Gaga walk back into the Planet Express holding hands. (In a non-romantic way)

"We're back!" said Fry

"Did you have fun?" asked Leela

"Yeah. Me and Luanne had a great time" said Fry

"New New York is so much cooler than Old New York! There are places here I couldn't even imagine existing…" said Gaga

"Yeah, even though we spent most of the time getting her into this new outfit she's wearing." said Fry, motioning towards the dress Lady Gaga was wearing. It was a very elaborate dress that looked very complicated, with a bunch of zippers.

"It took two hours just to figure out which of these zippers is the real one!" said Gaga

"It's true" said Fry

_Flashback…_

Fry and Lady Gaga are sitting in chairs with Gaga's zipper dress in both of their hands. Fry and Lady Gaga are both zipping and unzipping the zippers.

"Nope…That's another fake zipper" said Fry

"Ooh! I think I got one…Wait…It's another fake…" said Gaga

"Wait! I found the real zipper!" said Fry, as he got the dress unzipped. He handed the dress to Lady Gaga.

"Thanks Fry!" Lady Gaga took the dress into the changing room and put it on.

After a few minutes of putting on the dress, Lady Gaga had a problem.

"Uh Fry…I think I need help zipping the dress…"

_Flashback End…_

"Haha, good times" said Fry

"Where'd you even get that elaborate dress?" asked Leela

Lady Gaga shrugged.

"Anyways, you should get a job" said Leela

"Ooh! Luanne could work here!" said Fry

"I'll see about that. First she needs to be interviewed" said Hermes

"Oh, that's a piece of cake, I'm interviewed all the time" said Gaga

"I mean a job interview, not a television interview" said Hermes

"Oh…That might be a little more difficult…" said Gaga

"Okay, well what are your skills?" asked Hermes

"Uh, singing, dancing, bringing peace to the world by teaching everyone that despite their differences, they're all the same inside" said Gaga

"What are your strengths?"

"Well….I'm awesome…" said Gaga

Fry giggled a little.

"Anything other than that?" asked Hermes

"I'm good at helping people" said Gaga

"And your weaknesses?"

"Oh…Well, I get distracted by little things that really don't matter in the long run" said Gaga

"Congratulations, you're our new delivery girl, Fry will train you" said Hermes

"Eh, okay?" replied Gaga

"Now we can spend more time together!" said Fry

"Yep" said Gaga "So what do we even do in this job anyways?"

"I usually just sit on the couch" said Fry

"Okay…Sounds easy enough…" said Gaga "But, will we do anything other than that? I mean…I have things I could do…"

"What do you have in mind?" asked Fry

"Well, I had this hook in my mind, so I think I should write a song…There's nothing you can do to help, because I assume you're exactly as you were last time I saw you. You don't know how to play any instruments, and you're no George Michael when it comes to singing" said Gaga

"You know me so well…" said Fry

"Yeah." said Gaga

"Well, do you need paper to write down lyrics? I could at least do that for you." said Fry

"No…I'm pretty sure this songs gonna only have three or four words repeated over and over again" said Gaga

"Oh, okay." said Fry "So how do you write songs anyways?"

"Well, usually, I have an idea in my head. Then, usually, I plop down on a couch," Gaga took a seat on the couch, next to Fry "lay down," she lies down "and mumble the lyrics like a crazy person"

"Oh, cool." said Fry

Lady Gaga mumbled the lyrics to her next hit while Fry watched.

"Like that?" asked Fry

"Yep." replied Gaga, going back to mumbling the lyrics again

"Big fat kick-drum, makes you go boom-boom,

makes you go boom-boom,

makes you go boom-boom,

Big fat kick-drum,

Makes you wanna get some…"

"Wow, that's really good Lu." said Fry

"Eh, it's nothing, I've written better." said Gaga

"Still, you came up with that pretty quick…" replied Fry

"Yeah, I guess" Gaga said

"Good news everyone!" said Professor Farnsworth

To Be Continued…


End file.
